Insomnia
by Reyah
Summary: It's been three months after Robin's apprenticeship and he can't sleep because of some interesting dreams. One night, he decides to wander around Jump City and runs into the star of the dreams himself; Slade. One-shot, rated to be safe.


Disclaimer-mer-mer: I don't own them. *sniffles*

So this is my first ever attempt at fanfiction, I hope you like it!

Just edited this quite a bit... Thank you so much to **Wynja** who pointed out a very large mistake. *facepalm*

* * *

**Insomnia**

"There's no _way_ either of you two should have the last slice more than me! I had to sit through one of Mod's lectures on the history of England!" Cyborg slammed his metal hand down on the last slice of cheese pizza.

"Uh, _heellooo? _Being hypnotized really works up an appetite. It's mine!" Beast Boy glared at Cyborg and tried to push the metal teen's hand off of the pizza.

"The Mad Mod did the winking at me. I rightfully deserve the last piece." Starfire shuddered at the memory. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at Star and then at each other before they both slowly took their hands off of the coveted last slice. Beast Boy turned slightly greener and Cyborg closed his eye and rubbed the heel of one hand against it viciously.

"Definitely did _not _need that mental picture," Cyborg groaned.

Starfire giggled and clapped her hands before she took the pizza and doused it in mustard. Raven sighed and sipped some water before turning to Robin, expecting some sort of response from her hot-headed leader. She blinked when she saw Robin with his head resting in one of his hands, eyes closed and mouth slightly open.

"Robin? Are you asleep?" Raven asked incredulously.

Robin jumped and sat up.

"No! No, of course not. Just thinking about some stuff," he said quickly. He blinked rapidly and tried to ignore the shocked look on his teammates faces. "Are you guys ready to head back to the tower?"

* * *

Robin growled and paced around his room. He _didn't_ fall asleep, he kept telling himself. He was just simply resting his eyes. He snorted and rolled his eyes. He couldn't even make himself believe that lie. He stopped walking and glanced at the clock. 3:25. Robin sighed and fell back onto his bed. He glared at the ceiling and thought about the reason he couldn't sleep. Robin mentally corrected himself; it wasn't that he _couldn't _sleep, he simply _wouldn't _sleep. Sleeping meant dreaming, and dreaming meant... Robin growled again and rolled over onto his stomach. "This is stupid," Robin muttered. "I fight villains and monsters almost daily, yet the simple thought of dreaming has me terrified." He closed his eyes and made himself think about the reason his dreams had kept him from a full nights rest time and time again.

Three months. It had been three months since Slade had forced Robin to be his apprentice, forced Robin to fight his friends, and forced Robin to steal for him. For three months Robin had endured these dreams night after night. He couldn't really call them nightmares, nightmares usually were scary. But they were scary in their own way, he mused. He re-lived parts of his apprenticeship with Slade, night after night. Remembering the beatings and lessons was easy. It was when he dreamed of stealing again that made Robin clench his teeth in anger.

He remembered the rush it gave him to steal for Slade; the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he, for once, was the one sneaking in the shadows and running from the law. Not that Robin would ever admit it to his friends, but he loved the feeling that stealing gave him. It wasn't the dreams themselves that kept Robin from sleeping, it was the guilt he felt when he woke up. All throughout his dream Robin would relish the feeling that thievery gave him but when he would wake up, guilt would come crashing down. He was a Titan for gods sake! Sworn to protect the city and its' citizens from the kinds of people who enjoyed committing crimes. From people like himself.

Dreams of theft were bad enough, but add to it dreams of Slade, and Robin had a migraine waiting for him when he woke up. Dreaming of when Slade would beat the living crap out of Robin for one thing or another was easy. Robin would wake up from those with nothing but feelings of hatred and anger. The dreams of Slade simply talking were another story entirely. With startling clarity, Robin could remember how the man's voice almost purred as he spoke.

_"Oh, and from now on I'd like you to call me Master."_

Robin grunted and shot up from his bed. He refused to think about it, about how the man's voice seemed to drip with sex when he spoke to Robin. Robin grimaced and walked out of his room. He headed towards the front of the Titan's Tower and walked outside without a second thought. This was how most of his nights were spent now, running away. Running from the memories and refusing to face the facts.

* * *

Robin swung gracefully from building to building, grappling onto the next one flawlessly. He glanced up at the full moon overhead and sighed. It was shaping up to be another sleepless night, and he idly wondered how long it would be before his body simply collapsed from exhaustion. Robin pulled himself up onto the roof of one of Jump's many skyscrapers and sat down with a huff. "_Enough of this childish behavior_," he chided silently. "_I need to think about all of this._" He closed his eyes and pulled up different memories of Slade.

That cold, unblinking, steely gray eye was the first thing that came to mind. Robin remembered how often he would turn around and catch it staring at him, almost in a predatory way. He cringed when he thought of how absolutely massive Slade was. Robin already felt short enough, and to only come up to the man's chest was humiliating. And then there was Slade's god-like body. Robin often caught himself staring at Slade's biceps, wondering what they felt like. When they were sparring, Robin would look at Slade's chiseled abs and admire the way the sweat would drip down them, and would wonder what it would taste...

Robin shook his head and snorted. That was utterly ridiculous, if not a little bit creepy. Sure, Robin didn't see anything wrong with experimenting, but this was _Slade_ he was imagining, Jump's most notorious villain! Not to mention he was probably old enough to be Robin's father. _"Yes_", he decided. "_These feelings that stem from Slade are nothing but ridic..."_

Robin jumped to his feet when he heard the slight crunch of gravel, the heel of one of his shoes catching the edge of his cape, ripping part of it off. He growled and pulled out and extended his bo-staff when he saw the man who had unknowingly cost him hours of sleep.

_"Slade," _Robin hissed.

"Long time no see, Robin" Slade chuckled.

"Not long enough for my tastes," Robin snarled. He crouched down in an offensive position and glared. "What are you doing here?"

"I could really ask you the same thing," Slade responded calmly, crossing his arms behind his back. "Isn't it way past little birdies bedtimes?" He cocked his head to the side curiously and the moonlight glinted off of his mask.

"I couldn't sleep," Robin snapped. He mentally kicked himself, he should never have given Slade any personal information, especially something that gave off the slightest impression of weakness.

Slade tutted and slowly started circling Robin.

"No need to be short, Robin, I'm simply trying to be polite." Slade glanced down and saw the piece of torn cape. He picked it up and ran his fingers over the material before looping it through his belt.

"Since when do you _do _polite?" Robin asked. He blinked as he realized that he was chatting with Slade. Robin growled and took a step forward.

"What do you want, Slade?"

Robin watched as that single gray eye narrowed, and knew he had been a little bit too rude. Faster than the hero could react, Slade had slammed him into the side of the building that housed the door which led down into the skyscraper. Robin gasped and tried in vain to escape Slade's grasp.

"Now Robin, I thought I told you that I was just trying to be nice? Why must you continue behaving so... _childishly?_" Slade smirked under his mask. The boy hated it when people looked down on him because of his age and Slade knew it, and (staying true to his villainous nature) gladly exploited it.

Much to Slade's surprise, Robin merely snorted and continued to squirm. Slade blinked and then smirked. Oh, _this_ was going to be fun. He couldn't wait to see what had his little birdy so distracted. Slade shifted, and grabbed both of Robin's wrists with one hand and pulled them above the teen, pinning them to the wall. Slade leaned closer to Robin and watched smugly as the boy pulled further away, wincing.

"So tell me, Robin. Why haven't you been able to sleep?" Slade purred.

"That's none of your god damned business, Slade!" Robin almost never cursed, he was a hero after all, but he couldn't be blamed when he was running on almost no sleep and the very reason for his eerily pleasant dreams was pinning him to a wall. Deep down, Robin knew he found the situation slightly... appealing... and was too busy focusing on not acting on those treacherous hormonally induced feelings to care what he said.

Slade paused at Robin's outburst. That was very unlike the hero... he never cursed no matter how much Slade taunted him. He pondered this occurrence for a moment, and then a smile that would have made the Joker jealous crossed his face.

"You haven't been having unpleasant dreams, have you Robin?" Slade teased. He knew exactly what was bothering Robin but decided that toying with the boy was much too great of an opportunity to miss.

Robin froze and stared up at Slade with wide eyes. There was no way he could know... right?

"N-no... no weird dreams," Robin stuttered.

"Ah but I never said anything about _weird_ dreams... I mentioned only _unpleasant_." Slade grinned at Robin's obvious discomfort.

"Give me a break, Slade. Those mean practically the same thing," Robin retorted much too quickly.

Slade was still smiling; he had caught the bird. He debated with himself before he looked down at Robin and made a decision.

Robin was still staring into that steel gray eye when he saw several emotions flicker across before finally settling on one: purely predatory. Robin gulped as he felt his blood run cold.

"What-" Robin was cut off as Slade first let go of his wrists and then slammed a fist into the boy's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Robin doubled over and held his stomach while gasping for air.

Slade quickly grabbed the piece of torn cape and while Robin was doubled over, tied it around the hero's mask plunging his world into darkness. The man grabbed both of Robin's wrist's with one hand and pinned them to the wall once more.

"Slade, what do you think you're-" Robin was once again cut off as he heard the unmistakable sound of metal scraping metal. _Slade was taking his mask off?_ Robin fought harder against Slade, wanting desperately to see the face behind the mask.

Slade pulled Robin's wrists higher, forcing the boy to stand flush against the wall. He trapped the boy's feet between his own and leaned against him.

"So tell me, Robin, what are these... weird... dreams of yours about?" Slade purred in Robin's ear.

Robin froze and his anger was forgotten when he felt Slade's breath tickle his ear. That damn sex-saturated voice was back and Robin flinched. The feelings from the dreams came rushing back and Robin gasped quietly. He bit his lower lip and blushed furiously as he remembered earlier when he was thinking about how the abs of the man who was currently pressed against him would taste. Robin shivered slightly and arched against the man. It was an attempt to get Slade off of him, he told himself. _Right, not like you haven't been literally dreaming to do this for months now._ Robin frowned and shook away that annoying part of one's mind that always seems to be right at the most awkward of times.

Slade arched an eyebrow when he heard Robin gasp and felt the hero push back against him. He smirked. This just proved that he was right about Robin's dreams. The little bird was dreaming of him, how... _precious_.

"Told you already..." Robin replied, slightly out of breath. "I haven't been having weird dreams."

The man laughed, and Robin could feel, as well as hear it.

"I would have thought that Bats would have taught you to lie better," Slade said.

Robin felt Slade's teeth graze his earlobe and he shivered again. Without thinking, he turned his head slightly towards Slade's mouth. Robin heard a low growling noise come from Slade, and that annoying part of his mind giggled.

Slade prided himself on being a patient man. After all, in his line of work, patience was a necessity. He would later tell himself that he didn't rush to kiss Robin, he simply formed and executed a plan in a hasty but controlled manner.

Slade growled and pulled back from Robin to stare at him for a few seconds before crashing his lips down on the teens. He felt Robin stiffen underneath him which only strengthened his resolve. He kissed Robin hard, but moved slowly, he didn't want to scare away his little bird after all.

Robin let out a very unheroic like squeak when Slade kissed him. It took Robin's highly confused brain a few seconds to catch up. He... Robin of the Teen Titans... was currently being kissed by Slade... a psychotic villain... Could you blame his poor brain for being a few seconds off? When he finally realized what was happening, he found Slade trying to coax some sort of response out of his previously comatose lips. Robin had all the intentions in the world to push Slade off of him and run like hell, he really did. But the way the man _smelled..._

Robin sighed gently and began to kiss Slade back. Clumsily at first, (he had never truly had a real kiss before after all) but he prided himself on being a fast learner and was soon kissing Slade back eagerly. Robin jumped when he felt Slade quickly lick his bottom lip before returning to his assault on Robin's lips. A few seconds passed and then Robin gasped as Slade nipped at his lip. Slade took advantage of the slight opening in Robin's mouth and ran his tongue over the boy's. Robin opened his mouth further, still undecided on if he welcomed the foreign feeling. When Slade lightly brushed a sensitive spot on the roof of his mouth, Robin decided that this new development was more than fine with him. His remaining senses were heightened because of his momentary blindness, and Robin was overly sensitive to the roughness of Slade's hands holding his, and the scratchy feeling of what seemed to be a beard scraping against his face.

The hero moaned and Slade smirked against his mouth. This was turning out to be easier than he thought it was going to be. He pressed harder against Robin, relishing in the feeling of the small, lithe body squirming underneath him. He pulled away to give the boy a chance to breathe and slowly licked down the side of Robin's neck, and back up to his earlobe where he sucked on it lightly. He gave it a small nibble, drawing a whimper from Robin, before returning to his mouth. He slid his free hand around the back of Robin and pressed against the small of his back, pulling his hips closer.

Robin barely had time to catch his breath before Slade was back. As soon as Slade attempted to dominate the kiss again, Robin's natural leader side kicked in. No part of him, not even his tongue, was going to lose a fight without trying. Robin tangled his tongue with Slade's, and was delighted to feel the man shiver ever so slightly. Encouraged, Robin sucked lightly on Slade's bottom lip and copied Slade's smirk when he heard the man growl.

Slade pulled away from Robin's mouth with what the boy could have sworn was a very audible suction release-like noise. He grinned and placed his mask back on his face with a soft click.

Robin felt Slade pulling away and was shocked to find he was very unhappy with the man's decision. His mind was still reeling when he heard the click of his mask, and with that click reality came slamming back into him.

Slade felt Robin stiffen under him after he put his mask back on and thought nothing of it. He untied the ripped piece of cape and was met with a disturbingly calm Boy Wonder.

"Robin are you-" Slade just barely managed to block the punch from the now infuriated hero.

"You son of a _bitch! _You made me _kiss_ you!_"_ Robin yelled. He lunged for Slade again and snarled when the man simply stepped to the side and laughed.

"Now, now, Robin, name calling is beneath you," Slade chided. He added with a leer on his face, "And I didn't _make_ you do _anything_. You either failed to notice, or didn't care, that I let your hands go soon after we started kissing."

Robin froze mid step and paled visibly. No... surely Slade was lying! Then again, Slade only had to uncover Robin's mask before the teen had struck out at him. What the _hell_ had just happened?

_"Well, whatever it was,"_ the ever-present wise-ass said, "_you loved it."_

Robin turned and ran from Slade, pulling out his grappling hook as he went. He dove off the skyscraper and for a moment, Slade was worried the boy hadn't given himself enough time to hook on to one of the surrounding buildings. Slade heard the familiar _chink_..._woosh_ however, and walked calmly to the side of the building.

Slade chuckled as he watched Robin swing quickly away.

"Sweet dreams, little bird."

_**Fin**_

* * *

Ahhh the joy of a finished story.

Review and tell me if you think I should keep writing fanfiction, or if this is a waste of my time. Now for a couple of side notes... first, tell me any mistakes in spelling or grammar that you see. Second, I was going for a sarcastic tone with the whole "how..._precious_" line but I'm not sure if that's how it came across... And third, I'm so very sorry if I messed up the kissing parts, I've never tried to write anything like that even outside of FF. Alrighty that's all I have!

Reviews make me happy :) Thanks for reading!

~*~ R


End file.
